


Baby's first date

by insanityrunsinthe_family



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, damian is little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/pseuds/insanityrunsinthe_family
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This might become part of more drabbles, I just needed to write something really short and get it out there. I'm also working on a longer JayTim piece, but it's harder to finish a long piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's first date

                Tim looked up from his book when he heard someone in front of him clear his throat. It was Damian, but the tone in the cough sounded like he was trying to sound older than he was. “What do you want Damian?”

                “Timothy Jackson Drake I would like for you to accompany me for lunch.”

                Tim looked up at Damian incredulously. Damian was standing in front of him, wearing one of his best suits, tennis shoes, and holding a bundle of flowers he recognized from their garden. His face was intent, but had a nervous edge to it.

                “Dami are you asking me on a date?”

                “Drake are you going to eat with me or not? Not that I care if you don’t.”

                The way the young boy shifted his weight; however, showed that he very much cared. He gripped at the flowers, making the cellophane crinkle slightly.

                “Fine. Do I have to change?”

                “Your clothing choice is acceptable this time. I will let it slide.”

                Tim smiled and stood, taking the flowers out of Damian’s hands and following him downstairs. In the kitchen was Alfred waiting with sandwiches and an amused smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and cute I know, I might make more of a habit of posting really short little things. It makes me work on my creativity.


End file.
